


Why Jean?

by Kasumi_Mizu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Mizu/pseuds/Kasumi_Mizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out what he had been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jean?

**Author's Note:**

> SNK belongs to its respective owner and stuff like that. I posted this on DA as well... In fact, I'll be posting stuff on DA and here... Does anyone know how to say that the work is completed?

You should have known more than to trust him to stay at home alone. He had been acting suspicious for the past few weeks but you kept shrugging it off.

“Why Jean?” You stared at Jean as his eyes showed guilt. He got up from the bed as you stand at the door of your shared bedroom.

“How could you?” Your eyes filled with tears as you glanced at the bed and the floor. There was evidence everywhere of his betrayal. Jean tried to approach you as you stared at him.

“I didn’t mean to (y/n). I swear.” He started. You shook your head and ran out of the room as you shouted your hate for him. You only managed to reach the living room when he caught you. His face filled with guilt but slight satisfaction as you looked at him. Your eyes narrowed.

“Look, I didn’t mean to eat all your cookies without you. I was testing how it tasted like, and well… I got addicted…“ He sheepishly apologised. You sighed and punched his chest lightly.

“I forgive you… Horse face.” You smiled as he let out a sign of protest against the nickname.

~~~~ Extended ending~~~~  
“Here…” Jean said as he passed you, your favourite ice-cream flavour. A smile grew as you thanked the brunette-haired teen. He rubbed the back of his neck as he explained why.

“I didn’t want you to be too upset with me so I kinda bought it for you…”


End file.
